youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Story (Disney
Disney&HubFan360's movie-spoof of "Toy Story". Cast: * Sheriff Woody - Balto (Balto) * Buzz Lightyear - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Mr. Potato Head - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) * Slinky Dog - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Rex - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Hamm - Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Bo Peep - Jenna (Balto) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) * Sarge - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Sarge's Soldiers - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Andy Davis - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Mrs. Davis - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) * Molly Davis - Bamm-Bamm Rubble (The Flintstones) * Sid Phillips - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Hannah Phillips - Penny (The Rescuers) * Scud - Crocodile (Lake Placid) * Barrel of Monkeys - Marmosets (Rio) * Etch - Horton (Horton Hears A Who! ((2008)) * Lenny - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Mr. Shark - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Mr. Spell - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * RC - Buck (Home on the Range) * Snake - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Robot - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Rocky Gibraltar - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Troll Dolls - Various Fishes * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Rabbid (Rabbids Invasion) * Combat Carl - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Baby Face - Butch (Tom and Jerry) * Ducky - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Frog - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Hand-in-the-Box - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends)/Scar (The Lion King) * Jingle Joe - Abu (Aladdin) * Legs - Adult Faline (Bambi) * Rockmobile - Donkey (Shrek) * Roller Bob - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Walking Car - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Burned Rag Doll - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - King Kong ((2005)) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Terry and Terri (Monsters University) * Sally Doll - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) Scenes: * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 1 - Opening/"You've Got A Friend in Me" * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 2 - 'Coast is Clear'/Staff Meeting * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 3 - "Diggah Tunnah" * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 4 - Courage the Space Ranger * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 5 - "Strange Things" * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 6 - Balto and Courage fight/Sid (Rasputin) * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 7 - Who Will Andy (Richard Tyler) Pick? * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 10 - Courage Meets the Rabbids * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 11 - At Sid's (Rasputin's) House * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Rasputin) * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 14 - Courage's Ear Bandage * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 15 - Sid's (Rasputin's) Window to Andy's (Richard Tyler's) Window * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 16 - The Big One * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 17 - Courage, I Can't Do This Without You * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 18 - Balto Asks For Help * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 19 - 'Play Nice!' * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 20 - A Chase * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 21 - Rocket Power * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 22 - Christmas as Andy's (Richard Tyler's) House * Cartoon Story (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 23 - End Credits Category:Disney&HubFan360 Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channel